princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Match Styles
In tennis there are three different types of matches, and then there are the match styles known as Tournament Style and Team Style Matches As most should know, a match is composed of games. A total of a certain amount of games is equivalent of one set. One Set A One Set Match is a composition of a maximum of twelve games plus one tie-break. Most of the matches that are seen in the original Prince of Tennis series is composed of One Set Matches. When a One Set Match is won the referree/chair umpire will only call out one score, e.g., Game and match, winner (Insert name). Six games to four (6-4) Examples: *Shuffle Matches *Inter-School Ranking Tournaments Three Set A Three Set Match is composed mostly the same as a One Set Match. However, unlike a One Set, a Three Set Match does not end after the first set of twelve games and tie-break is finished. Once the first is finished the referree will call, "Game and Set, First Set. New Set!" which will then begin the second and the same will occur until the best of three sets is over. The new set will begin as "Second/Third Set! (Insert name) to serve!" If the match ends after two sets, the score will be called as "Game, set, and match! With a score of two sets to love; six-two (6-2), six-love (6-0), (Insert name) will advance to the next round!" If the match is not finished until after the third set, then the score will be called as "Game, set, and match! With a score of two sets to one; six-four (6-4), five-seven (5-7), and six-three (6-4), (Insert name) will advance to the next round!" Examples: *Genius 10 Challenge *Official Tournaments for Junior Tennis Circuit (held by the nation's tennis association or the by the ITF) Five Set Five Set Matches are held the same way as Three Set Matches are; however, unlike the Three Set Matches, Five Set Matches requires one side to win a total of three sets before they can advance. Five Set Matches are held only in Association of Tennis Professionals (ATP) Only sanctioned tennis tournaments or International Tennis Federation (ITF) sanctioned Men tournaments (must be fourteen years or older to compete). Five Set Matches are never seen in the Prince of Tennis series, and are yet to be seen in the sequel the New Prince of Tennis. Team Style To play team tennis, a club needs to have the minimum of seven players and one substitute. In team style, each member or doubles pair will play a one set match, which at max is twelve games plus one tie-break. Real Life Prince of Tennis Examples: *Court Shuffle Matches at the U-17 Training Camp *National Middle School tennis tournaments *Regional Middle School tennis tournaments *Prefectual Middle School tennis tournaments *District Middle School tennis tournaments Tournament Style Tournament style is for a single Doubles pair or a Single player. In tournament style for both Singles and Doubles, players must play one of two different matches depending on the player's gender and/or the tournament rules. Three Set Matches and Five Set Matches are both considered Tournament Styles. One Set Matches are never seen in official tournaments. Women's/Girls' Tennis Tournaments require the player(s) to play a max of Three Sets. While in Men's/Boys' Tennis tournaments, the player is required to play a max of Five Sets; however, recently the Men's/Boys' tennis tournament rules has changed it so that they may only be allowed to play a max of Three Sets. Category:Tennis